The Raging War of Waterfall and Leaf Part One: Stolen Memories
by BlackDragonofOlympus
Summary: Kyoshi one of the two people that survive the Uchiha Massacre. Memories are stolen from her will she regain them? Light a waterfall village shinobi in seek of peace. Will he ever find it? OC story, I will accept any criticism and will appreciate any helpful comments that will help my writing.
1. Chapter 1: Memories and an Attack

The Raging War of the Waterfall and Leaf

Part One: A Rough Start

Name: Light

Last Name: Kazuha

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Jutsu Element: Water Style, Fire style

Village: Hidden in the waterfall

Favorite food: Ramen, slushi

Least favorite food: celery

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140

Birth Date: January 31, 1992

Family Status: Deceased

Weapon: Dual wield swords  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Kyoshi

Last Name: Uchiha

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Jutsu Element: Fire style, Lightning style

Village: Hidden in the Leaf

Favorite food: Ramen,sushi, miso soup, dango

Least favorite food: Things that is fried

Height: 5'6

Weight: 128

Birth Date: December 19, 1991

Family Status: Deceased

Weapon: Great Sword of Uchiha (unknown effects)

Kyoshi's POV

It is December of 2012 to be specific, it is the 12th of snow is drifting down slowly in a peaceful manner. I am sitting in my house looking out from the window. Awaiting an arrival of a representative from the village hidden in the waterfalls. I sit in the kitchen drinking tea even though I am suppose to pack things for my next mission. My first time going solo, hope I do fine. But I know I will do just fine, I am the prodigy of the two remaining members of the Uchiha clan. But it makes sense just to say I am the last Uchiha. Since Sasuke left the village to seek greater power to kill Itachi.

(Flashback)

"Why Itachi? Why" I asked him, with the great Sword of the Uchiha clan in my hand.

" I want to test my power." Itachi replied.

" I know that's not the reason. There's an inner motive for what you've done." I readied the sword and got in a stance. Readied myself for Itachi to attack, Itachi said something.

(End of Flashback)

I sigh in frustration trying to remember what he said. But nothing came to mind, I can't remember anything from that night. The third Hokage erased my memories of that night. I manage to recover some but nothing beyond that point. Nothing at all, the third Hokage brought my memories to the grave with him. Unless he dispose of those memories that he extracted from me. And dispose of his memory a certain memory of him looking through my memories. That's a certain way to dispose of the memories entirely. A plan worthy enough for the third Hokage to think of. But which shinobi did he use to do that?

I sigh again look outside and close my eyes then open them again. To a flashing light of flames, I rush outside to find the waterfall shinobis attacking. I rush back inside and get my gear. And go over the gear in a list quickly.

_Shuriken, check, Kunais, check, scrolls, check, explosive tags, check. I thought _

I grab everything and went out the door. I unsheathe my sword and killed every waterfall shinobi on sight. One of them uses a very advance water style justsu.

_That should be the leader of this attack. I thought_

I activate my sharingan and copy every jutsu he uses. He turns his attention to me and begins to attack. He has dual wield swords. Those swords are no match for my sword. It depends on the wielder and the effects and properties of the sword. I ready myself and charge at him, I dodge all his attacks effortlessly.

_What a weak person. I thought_

Just as things are getting boring Naruto comes.

" Hey Kyoshi-san! You need help?"

_Great, here comes the idiot. Village hero but still and always will be an idiot. I thought_

I take a closer look at the leader. And it turns out to be the representative I was waiting for. Looks like the waterfall shinobis change their mind about forming an alliance to stop the akatski and Madara.


	2. War torn Image

Chapter Two: War torn Image, and Fearful Interrogation

Kyoshi POV

Naruto came rushing at the leader with a rasengan, hitting the Light right in the stomach. Knocking him backwards into other shinobis; that was unnecessary though.

"You didn't need to do that. I can handle him anyway, judging by his sword technique he just started using two swords." I said.

"Hey, no problem I got your back!" Naruto said being loud enough for the waterfall shinobi to think that he is the 5th Hokage and start attacking him.

_He ignores me! Typical Naruto, I'll leave him here so he could deal with the rest of the waterfall shinobis while I track down the leader. I thought._

"Hey, Naruto stay here and uh help the other shinobis. Okay?" I said in a hurry, then run off.

"Huh? Okay!" Naruto shouted then turn to the side to find me gone.

"Hey! Where are you?" Naruto shouted.

I run around the village, until it hit me. If the Light is attacking the village, then he must find the 5th Hokage. I direct my attention to the Hokage Resident and see Light coming straight towards the building. I already place explosive tags neat there so all I have to do is activate it. Without him noticing, I throw two kunais one on each explosive tags. And I see him come out of the explosion unharmed. Then I run after him full speed.

_What? Wait a puddle of water was there near the explosive tags! That was a clone he sent in. He must have dematerialized into water to wait for my next move. He might not have high Taijutsu skills and skills with weapons. But the waterfall village maybe uses him for his strategy skills and jutsu skills. I thought._

Now I am next to him, I tackle him down. Then four walls come up and trap him. I look back and see Yamato, the famed person who can use the wood style. If my Leaf history is correct only one of the Hokages can use the wood style.

"Nice job Kyoshi first day being Jonin and already been in your first attack. So this is Light Kazuha I thought you are more powerful than that." Yamato said.

"Don't underestimate him Yamato. He might look like a weakling but he excels in water style and probably another style too. He also excels in strategy, like the Naras do." I said bored that it wasn't an entertaining fight.

"I wouldn't be surprise; the Kazuha clan has a very good reputation for their strategy skills. Their skills might even rival the Nara clan's." Yamato said. Suddenly the atmosphere gets really quiet.

"Hm, looks like the waterfall village retreated when they didn't see their leader." I said looking at Light.

"I'll take it from here Kyoshi. The Anbu might be looking for someone like you." Yamato said then smiled.

"I doubt it. I don't think I will be joining. And haven't had a three man cell yet either." I said with a disappointed voice.

"Now you might be looking forward to teaching. But I doubt you'll teach any soon, the Hokage ask me to tell you that you'll be going on a mission tomorrow." Yamato said trying to get Kazuha to stand up.

"What kind of mission? A retrieval mission or an escort mission or information retrieval?" I ask getting excited that I am going on a mission.

"It's more of a retrieval mission. You'll be traveling to the old Akatski hideout the cave with the five seals. The Akatski move out of the cave since Kakashi's and Guy's team found its location. Asuma's team will be going with you and Temari the ambassador of the Sand." He said making wood cuffs to bind Kazuha.

"Wait, Ino and Temari? The Hokage is making me go with _them_ of all people. I don't mind going with Kakashi's team but Asuma's team and _her_. I can stand Kankuro but not _her._"I whisper to Yamato.

All he does is shrug and lead Kazuha somewhere to keep him before Ibiki interrogate him. I sigh and run up a building and went to the roof. I stand up and look at the village even though it is a small group attacked. It looks like the village experience a large war that spread to the village. I stand there and imagine a war torn village.

_That will be what happen Kyoshi. I thought to myself, when you let the same thing happen to the village like you let it happen to our clan._

Light's POV

The person supposedly to be named Yamato, led me somewhere. That I recognize is an interrogation room. It is long wait until someone comes in, but I don't expect anyone to come anyway. Kyoshi by the looks of her eyes she is an Uchiha. I never heard of her until now. Maybe the 3rd Hokage burned her village profile to protect her identity. But why would the 3rd do something like that? Unless something happened that can't be undone. The only things that can't be undone that happened in this village is, the Nine-Tails attack, the Uchiha Massacre, and the death of the 3rd Hokage's death. But the logic in this is everything in history can't be changed.

Someone comes in, it was Ibiki. I recognize him from the files I copied from the Hokage's archives. I think he is head of the interrogation division.

"Well, well Light Kazuha. I learned a lot about you from Yamato and our new Jonin Kyoshi. Don't you try to lie to me Kazuha. " Ibiki sneer at me.

"Why would I try to do that? When I am captured by the enemy and shinobis are all around me?" I ask arrogantly.

"Arrogant, I see. Kyoshi told me that you excel in jutsu skills and she also found out a lot of things about you. Like, you use the fire and water style. You must have learned some fire style from some shinobis that you capture in the waterfall village. She also said that your clan excels in strategy. "Ibiki said.

_Just how much does this 'Kyoshi Uchiha' find out about me! This isn't good, her skills excels mine probably 20 times. I thought._

"I can escape easily if I want to!" I shouted trying to keep my fear of Kyoshi Uchiha to myself. But he sensed it.

"So you fear Kyoshi Uchiha. Well since you fear her I will let her carry on this interrogation." Ibiki said then laughed.


End file.
